1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of communication technology, and particularly to a channel estimation method between a transmitted signal and a received signal.
2. Background of the Invention
The channel estimating technology is a key issue in a MIMO-OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system. Channel estimating refers to a process in which the receiver estimates the distortion in the spatially multiplexed signal on a plurality of antennas. In other words, in an antenna-based transceiver system, one can only obtain the real received signal, and then the real transmitted signal is detected by the received signal along with the channel value. The accuracy of the estimated channel value determines the accuracy of the estimated real transmitted signal. In a MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) system, due to the interference among the transmitted signals, deviations and errors tend to arise during the process of restoring the transmitted signal from the received signal along with the channel value. Therefore, it is of vital importance to accurately estimate the channel value in the MIMO system.
In the existing channel estimating technology, generally only the one-way information from the received signal is considered, and the information in the determining result is not considered, which makes it impossible to produce a more accurate channel estimating result.